The Gamer: Rockbear REMAKE
by adamjoh4
Summary: Gone for a while, but I've chosen to come back and rewrite this story in first person. My name is Kain Rockbear, and my life is anything but simple. From defending one clan to fighting a ten foot tall ogre, you could even say...it's a game.


The Gamer: Rockbear

Chapter 1: Tutorial to a New Game

One thing I've learned in my short time in life is that you can never expect what's going to happen to you. However, I think I can safely say that compared to most of the rest of the world, I am one who understands that feeling best. My life started out terribly dull, as you would expect for a child from a middle class family. I went to school regularly, though I didn't particularly care for going or even attempting to look the part. More often than not, I'd simply throw on whatever clothes were nearby after taking a short shower, hoping that what I grabbed something decent in my groggy state. Why was I groggy you ask? Well of course it was due to the one thing I was good at in life: video games.

I wasn't much of anything in my life. I'd act low profile in school to avoid attention, especially from teachers and bullies. The latter I'd have to avoid yet again on my way out. I wasn't particularly weak for my age, in fact, I'd say my physical strength and appearance were my only decent qualities of my body. However, those damn bullies had a tendency to gang up on me whenever I was seen on my way out of school, which leads to my largest weakness.

My stamina was complete and utter shit.

I was born with severe asthma, leading to me being completely incapable of fighting in a prolonged match, despite the training my father has given me in boxing as an attempt to prevent me from being injured. If I was really lucky, maybe I could win one of these days, but overall they'd just whoop my ass the next for doing so.

It was a shitty life, but I had adapted to it and accepted it as my fate for being born this way. But I suppose that the world hadn't wanted everything to be so simple for me, because one day I woke up and realized that everything had changed.

 **The Gamer**

 **Kain Rockbear Lv2 Exp 4.78%**

 **Health: 40/40**

 **Mana: 200/200**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Str: 11**

 **Dex: 14**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Luk: 2**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: $100**

I noticed it as soon as I woke up, because when I did, a pop-up had appeared saying that my HP and MP had been restored, along with the removal of any status effects. At first, I thought that I was still asleep or just seeing things, but as I woke up and regained my clarity, I realized it wasn't a dream.

Of course, realizing that gave me quite the shock, but I surprisingly adapted to it well. Immediately, I had begun playing with my new-found ability to discover what it truly entailed. Not long after, I had learned a few important things.

Amazingly, apparently I have an inventory. I figured out that fairly quickly, as I obviously am well acquainted with games. Screens seemed to occur through voice activation, and I quickly found myself scrolling through it and pushing random objects into the screen, watching as it disappeared in front of me. To top it off, I even had an Options setting, which allowed me to lower the sound around me among other random things that weren't too useful in my opinion.

While that was amazing in itself, it was nothing compared to what I found out when I whispered "Skills".

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX**

 **Allows the Gamer to live real life as if it was a video game, keeping his mind calm even in extreme situations**

 **Immunity to psychological status effects**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live the real world like a game**

Immediately, I knew that this was going to change my life. The Gamer's Mind sounded incredible, but much more important was Gamer's Body. If what the description said was true, then I had complete confidence in my ability to take a hit.

And of course, being the person I was, I had to test it. I quickly grabbed a knife nearby my dresser and, praying I was right and that I wouldn't have to call my mom to take me to the hospital, immediately cut what would have been a fairly large gash into my own arm. I say "would have been" because despite the pain from the cut, which almost immediately went away as well, there was no evidence that I had cut myself besides about a 5% drop in my HP bar in my status screen.

And that's when I nearly jumped out of my bed when music began blaring nearby me.

Oh, right. School's a thing, isn't it? Sighing, I got up, vowing to myself to further explore my new ability once I had the time. I quickly got dressed and showered before walking to school, yelling out goodbye to my mother who had yet to show herself from inside her bedroom. As I walked, I quickly understood that my power could even estimate the strength of others. Above everyone's heads were a level, a title, and a name.

However, this didn't make me as excited as you would expect, because I realized one stark difference between myself and the other citizens. I was pitifully weak. I was only level two, but all around me were people with levels between level four and eight, with a few going one or two levels one way or the other. Of course, as I stared at each person individually as I walked, I started wondering how their stats differed from my own. Some people gave me uncomfortable looks as I intently stared at them, so I would quickly look away, embarrassed.

 **Through a special action, a skill has been created. [Observe]**

"Huh?" I wondered out loud. Confused, I looked at a random person and whispered, "Observe."

 **Not So Loyal**

 **Tara Jackson Lv 5 Exp 3.84%**

 **Health: 110/110**

 **Mana: 50/50**

 **Vit: 11**

 **Str: 4**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 8**

 **Luk: 33**

 **Points: 0**

 **Backstory: Married to Thomas Jackson, she has sneaked around for the past three years with other men. Despite never putting much thought into how she meets with the men, she has never been caught.**

"Well, that explains the luck I guess," I chuckled in surprise. With this ability, I could know much more about others without them knowing anything about me. Without a doubt, it would prove useful in the future. Not to mention it was only at level one! Who knows what the skill would give me once it has improved.

Not long after that discovery, the school came into view and I walked into my first class, physical education. Observing everyone around me in hopes to level it up and see more, I didn't realize that the teacher was speaking directly to me.

"Kain! Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. I drifted off," I said quickly in hopes to appease him.

"We're running today, get ready," he replied.

Groaning inwardly, I prepared myself. Hoping that it would be over quickly and that I wouldn't have to resort to using my inhaler, I joined my classmates and began a steady jog. Not long after, my body was already giving out on me and I was soon gasping for air.

Not one to push fate, I pulled out my inhaler. After a second of looking at it, I became curious and whispered "Observe."

 **Kain's Inhaler**

 **Item that recovers stamina by 10% for each use. Uses Remaining: 30**

Raising my eyebrows at that, I used it, only to find that it worked immediately and incredibly well! I used it twice more, getting a few eyebrows raised from my fellow students, and then continued jogging. Not long after, a pop-up occurred.

 **Through strenuous activity, you caused your Vit to go up by 1**

The understanding hit me immediately. I could raise my stats through normal training! Grinning ear to ear, I realized another thing. "If that's true, it's finally time to get rid of my asthma," I laughed to myself.

Ignoring the weird stares from my peers, I began running yet again. I ran until I could no longer breathe, and then before my body gave out, I quickly used the inhaler a few times. However, treating my body in such a miserable fashion came with results.

 **Through strenuous activity, you caused your Vit to go up by 1**

 **Through strenuous activity, you caused your Vit to go up by 1**

I couldn't help but laugh at the simplicity of it. I was sure I'd eventually gain experience from doing tasks or something, but even without leveling up, I was able to increase my stats.

"Rockbear! That was the first time I've seen you work so hard, keep it up!" My teacher didn't seem to have seen the constant use of the inhaler, but he was definitely happy that I worked hard.

"Thank y-" I tried to say, but suddenly I felt vomit rise in my throat and I had to quickly run to the privacy of the bathroom before spilling my guts.

Well, I suppose it was still worth it.

 **The Gamer**

 **Kain Rockbear Lv2 Exp 4.78%**

 **Health: 70/70**

 **Mana: 200/200**

 **Vit: 7**

 **Str: 11**

 **Dex: 14**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Luk: 2**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: $100**


End file.
